


This is Right

by lenok_n



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenok_n/pseuds/lenok_n
Summary: - Но?Милкович задаёт вопрос почти беззвучно, и этого хватает.Йен слышит.Неуверенность в себе, готовность к любому ответу и что-то большее, не имеющее подходящего определения в плоскости их отношений. Но они оба знают, что это такое.Он думает: «Какого чёрта?»- Без «но». – Микки хочет возразить, но Йен договаривает то, что кажется самым подходящим сейчас: - Займись со мной любовью.





	This is Right

Микки нависает сверху и крепко держит за запястья, блокируя любое сопротивление, но Йен и не собирался бороться. Не теперь, когда они перестали быть постыдной тайной из дневника старшеклассника.

\- Хочу попробовать по-другому.

\- Как именно по-другому?

\- Что ты, блять, всё время уточняешь?

\- Ты же недоговариваешь.

Микки смотрит в глаза, наклоняясь чуть ближе, хмурится и выдаёт:

\- Хочу трахнуть тебя.

У Йена перехватывает дыхание, но ухмылка выходит почти достоверной.

\- Решил побывать и с другой стороны баррикад? Узнать, как это, когда парень стонет под тобой как сучка?

\- Ах, ты сука…

Микки переворачивает его, наваливается сверху и заламывает руку. Не больно, лишь крайне демонстративно.

Йен надеется, что не выглядит так же беззащитно, как себя чувствует.

Это же Микки. Они не трахались разве что на кухонном столе во время обеда всего семейства Галлагеров. Йен знает его тело лучше, чем своё: каждый шрам, каждое родимое пятно, каждый синяк.

Это же Микки. Он видел его и в более плачевном состоянии. Он же сам подставлялся раз за разом, ещё тогда, когда между ними толком ничего не было.

Это же Микки. Йен знает его.

Но почему-то так коротит внутри, и дрожь совсем неправильная.

Он правда хочет, господи. Только почему-то страшно. То ли потому, что Микки может не понравиться, то ли из-за преодоления последней черты между ними.

\- Ты не хочешь?

Йен не сразу понимает, что ничего его больше не удерживает. Переворачивается на спину и ловит взгляд Микки – внимательный и неожиданно понимающий.

\- Хочу.

\- Что именно?

\- Теперь я - тот, кто недоговаривает? – Галлагер усмехается, но Микки продолжает смотреть чересчур серьёзно, и приходится продолжить. – Хочу тебя во мне.

У Микки тяжелеет взгляд и наверняка ускоряется пульс от этих слов. Он почти незаметно ёрзает, пытаясь принять положение, в котором член не будет больно упираться в ширинку, хотя Йен читает его реакции.

\- Но?

Милкович задаёт вопрос почти беззвучно, и этого хватает.

Йен слышит.

Неуверенность в себе, готовность к любому ответу и что-то большее, не имеющее подходящего определения в плоскости их отношений. Но они оба знают, что это такое.

Он думает: «Какого чёрта?»

\- Без «но». – Микки хочет возразить, но Йен договаривает то, что кажется самым подходящим сейчас: - Займись со мной любовью.

Микки бросается на него, придавливая своим весом к простыням, и удивлённый смех теряется за сплетением языков. Йену всегда мало поцелуев с Микки, он стонет, вылизывает чужой рот и теряется в движениях настойчивых губ. Это всегда так хорошо, что не хочется прекращать, но Милкович скользит ниже, кусает за подбородок и царапает отросшей щетиной шею.

Йен выгибается, когда чувствует укусы на груди. Руки Микки стягивают с них обоих трусы, и прикосновения становятся на порядок горячее. Йен приподнимает бёдра, чтобы трение было ещё острее, но Милкович не ведётся на провокацию, продолжая оставлять отметины на светлой коже. 

Это раньше Микки не позволял себе ни лишних прикосновений, ни поцелуев, ни объятий. Теперь же он не может ими насытиться, особый кайф получая от вида своих отметин между рисунками родинок. Йен иногда вспоминает, как всё начиналось, и не верит, как много они пережили и к чему пришли. 

Милкович отрывается от своего занятия и шарит рукой под матрасом в поисках смазки и презервативов. Йен собирается перевернуться на живот, но Микки его останавливает.

\- Нет, я хочу так.

Так – это лицом к лицу. Уязвимость в квадрате для них обоих. Откровение за откровение. 

Он остаётся лежать на спине, наблюдая, как Микки выдавливает смазку на пальцы. Чёртово дыхание никак не придёт в норму, усиливая и без того переполняющее до краёв желание, и он сдавленно выдыхает, когда чувствует первый палец внутри. Слишком громко и потерянно.

\- Медленнее.

Милкович делает вид, что поверил, но взгляд, который он бросает на лицо Йена, заставляет того покрыться румянцем до самой груди.

Пальцев уже два, они растягивают осторожно, и Микки наблюдает за этим, как завороженный. Галлагер не может покраснеть сильнее, несмотря на всё, что видел и делал раньше. Он чувствует, словно всё происходит в первый раз. Хотя вот так – действительно впервые.

Микки пропихивает пальцы глубже, добавляя третий, и Йен стонет. Он хочет больше, но Милкович не торопится и, видимо, не только из-за новизны впечатлений. 

\- Блять, перестань. 

\- Ты сам просил медленнее.

Микки чуть ускоряет движения, но тут же снова замедляется, и Йен уверен, что чувствует улыбку на прижимающихся к дрожащему животу губах. Милкович кусает нежную кожу, ставит свою метку и продолжает пытку, игнорируя подающиеся навстречу дразнящим пальцам бёдра. Вторая рука обхватывает член Йена и так же неспешно начинает дрочить.

Галлагера хватает секунд на десять.

\- Да трахни меня уже!

После этого всё, наконец, ускоряется.

Микки оказывается внутри через считанные мгновения – и этот момент Йен вряд ли смог бы описать. Милкович вновь смотрит в глаза, не отрываясь, как будто пытаясь что-то разглядеть или запомнить. Всё ещё непривычно, но плавит похлеще открытого огня.

Он рычит сквозь зубы, входит глубже и почти распластывает Галлагера по кровати. Оказывается, по эту сторону тоже круто. Или дело в Йене?

Галлагер цепляется руками за его спину, обхватывает ногами, только чтобы быть ещё ближе, и Микки едва не сбивается с выбранного темпа.

\- Ебать, ты тяжёлый.

Галлагер улыбается и тянется к его губам. Поцелуй выходит коротким, дыхания не хватает, но делиться отрывистыми вдохами и выдохами в такт толчкам кажется отличной альтернативой.

Микки двигается в нём всё быстрее, он уже близко, но Йен кончает первым. Впивается зубами в плечо Милковича, сжимает в себе, и тому хватает пары движений, чтобы догнать его. Микки стонет на выдохе, впитывая общую дрожь, пока оргазм не тает приятной дымкой. 

\- Охуеть. Я…

\- Знаю, - перебивает Йен. - Я тебя тоже.

Милкович щёлкает его по носу, но наклоняется и целует.

И нет ничего более правильного.


End file.
